


【Kojiyuu】He or she

by KirishimaShigure



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaShigure/pseuds/KirishimaShigure
Relationships: Kojima Haruna/Oshima Yuuko





	【Kojiyuu】He or she

好不容易終於等到她從美國回來了，好不容易瞞天過海讓其他人沒有發現她回來了，好不容易能獨處了，就不想再放開了，陽菜是這麼想的。  
可惜老天爺怎麼可能會這麼容易滿足她的願望？  
收到消息後本來並不想管的陽菜被優子勸說著看了一眼手機，結果嚇得差點沒把手機摔到身下的優子臉上。  
“nyanro從實招來，你現在是不是跟某只栗鼠怪在一起！！！”  
難得氣氛正好誒！現在可是久不見面的她們剛好“偶遇街頭”然後相約吃飯接著“順理成章”的回到了家以後現在正在客廳開心擁吻的這種關鍵時刻誒！！為什麼麻里醬要忽然問這句話啊！！  
陽菜趕緊回復了一句：“沒有啊，你怎麼忽然提起她了？她不是還在美國嗎？”  
“你們Twitter發的食物都是一模一樣的，你們沒在一起騙我呢？誰說優P沒回來我都信，但唯獨你說的我才不會信！！”  
……壞事了。  
陽菜捂著眼睛，把手機給優子看，優子看過後臉色瞬間變得有些蒼白:"What the Hell?!"  
別說陽菜，優子自己也不想被麻里子發現這件事情，畢竟被麻里子發現就等於被其他朋友發現，麻里子大人這個敬業的狗仔絕對會把事情說出去的！！！  
“那那那……nyannyan，現在要怎麼辦？”優子吞了口口水後心虛的問。  
“……蒙混過關咯。”陽菜歎了一口氣，給麻裡子回復了一句，“誰知道啊？！我真的不是跟她在一起啊？我現在在跟一個男生連線打遊戲呢。”  
“我不信！給我拍個你朋友的圖片！不然我是不會信的！！”  
……不愧是知名狗仔麻里子大人啊！！！執著敬業程度我都佩服不已了！！！但是請不要用在我們身上好嗎！！！看完資訊後的兩人只剩下這個感想。  
“啊啊啊nyannyan要怎麼辦啊！！你要我怎麼喬裝才會不讓麻里子大人發現啊！！！”優子有些絕望的喊，“她都跟我們都互相看了多少年了！！”  
“唔……！！！等一下！！！以前陸君的假髮還在，我去找出來給你！！！”  
陽菜沖進房間後翻箱倒櫃的聲音不斷響起，頻繁程度之高差點讓優子以為裡面進賊了要衝進去解救公主。  
“找到了！！”陽菜驚喜高呼的同時翻箱倒櫃的聲音終於停下，接著陽菜拿著一個袋子從臥室裡沖了出來：“陸君的套裝！！”  
“我要穿上這個嗎？”優子無奈的指了指袋子。  
“不用完全穿上，優醬現在趕緊戴上假髮就好了！還好之前你在這裡放了幾件她們沒見過的T恤，等一下穿上打個遊戲然後我拍個照就好了。”陽菜一邊說著一邊把袋子塞到優子的懷裡，“好了趕緊去行動！立刻馬上！”  
“哦……”優子撇著八字眉，把袋子拿進了陽菜的房間，而陽菜趁著優子換衣服的這段時間非常快速的打開了PS4，隨手拿起了一隻遊戲光碟塞進PS4後打開了遊戲。反正只是偽裝一下，什麼遊戲應該沒什麼關係的。  
等優子整理好從房間出來後，陽菜一把抓著她的手把她拉到電視前，讓她坐在沙發上：“好了優醬來打遊戲吧！”  
“誒？！但是這個要怎麼操作？？”作為一個優秀的電器白癡，優子根本沒有接觸過PS4，更加不要說玩了。  
“啊，放心啦，你跟著指令走就好了，現在是新手教學過程而已~”陽菜毫不在意的說  
“哦……哦。”優子撇著八字眉，開始埋頭跟PS4作鬥爭。  
陽菜這邊廂剛搞定優子的偽裝，那邊廂麻里子就發來了新消息：“這麼久不回復，果然是跟栗鼠怪在一起吧！！”  
“哪有！我只是剛好在打3DS沒有看到資訊！！！”  
“那你現在給我拍啊！現在拍現在拍！！”  
為什麼不在別的地方這麼執著啊麻里醬！！陽菜嘟著嘴，開啟了攝像模式，拍了一張優子正在打遊戲的背影發給了麻裡子：“你看！我都說了不是優醬啊！優醬那個電器白癡才不會打遊戲好嗎！！”  
“唔……！！！是我會錯意了嗎？！好不甘心啊！！！！”  
不不不，你沒有會錯意，能蒙混過關真的太好了，陽菜長舒一口氣慶祝終於蒙混過關。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”結果那邊廂剛搞定，這邊廂優子的慘叫就響徹了整個客廳。陽菜趕緊回到電視前，發現優子已經把手柄扔到地板上，電視裡的遊戲主角正在被一隻小孩體型的蟑螂不斷攻擊。  
啊，忘了她隨手塞進去的是輻射4，而輻射的名產、歷代新手村看門怪物正是優子十分恐懼的蟑螂，並且那蟑螂是主動攻擊怪物，會飛。  
優子緊緊地抱著沙發上的抱枕，背對著電視縮成一團，撇著八字眉哭著說好可怕好可怕的樣子讓陽菜莫名的有些懷念。她有多久沒有見到這個小矮子示弱了呢？好像已經很久很久沒見到了。一直以來都是她支撐著自己，不管什麼時候都給予自己溫柔的愛意，這種示弱一般的狀態相比之下倒是顯得相當稀有了。  
陽菜趕緊關掉PS4，坐到優子旁邊輕輕摸著她的頭：“沒事的優醬，電視和遊戲機我已經關掉了。”  
“嗚嗚嗚嗚……nyannyan那個蟑螂好大啊……好可怕……還會飛……”優子抱著陽菜，撇著八字眉不斷抽泣，“超級可怕的啊，還要我用拳頭打它，我怎麼可能做得到嘛……嗚嗚嗚嗚……”  
“沒事的，已經關掉了。”陽菜看著優子楚楚可憐的樣子心生憐憫，她抱著優子，輕輕地擦乾優子臉上的淚後給了她一個安撫的吻。  
這種時候大概才是真正意義上的氣氛正好，貓吃掉鼠意味上的氣氛正好。

“F**K YOU Shinoda Mariko!!I Hate you!!!”麻裡子忽然收到了發信人不明的一條謾駡資訊，這讓她相當不解。  
她絕對不會知道這句其實是優子在被吃干抹凈后回想今天的倒霉狀況，哭著給她發的。


End file.
